An Eternity For You
by captain skippy528
Summary: This is another one shot but is the sequel to Gone. so read that one first. Disclaimer: i don't own PJO!


**So this is a sequel to Gone. I recently wrote Gone and called it a one shot so I'm making this and calling it a sequel and there won't be anything else associated with Gone. So read it and tell me what you think. Also, check out my other stories!**

I woke up and as usual the tears came. Wave after wave of anguish and despair came rolling down my cheeks that we're now permanently tearstained. The world was a cruel place and I hated it with every fiber of my being. I wanted nothing more then to simply be released from the never ending agony in my heart. Ever since the war I had been trying to fit in to real life. But everywhere I looked I would see the lifeless faces of my friends staring at me asking me, why couldn't you save us? Why? And every time I would answer I'm sorry! I had to kill him! The world would have been destroyed. I had nightmares every night where one of my friends would simply stare at me with a look of helplessness on their face. Their eyes would ask why I didn't save them and then I would wake up crying.

Trying to return to normal life was not working. I was a lifeless automaton with no emotions at all. I had secluded myself to the safety of my mind afraid to live again without them. I didn't want to move on and accept the fact that they were really gone. I didn't want to have to admit to myself that I would never get that chance to tell Annabeth how I really felt. I would never have my first kiss with the girl I had loved without realizing it until she was taken away from me. I had her, I could have told her any time but I waited and that is what made me lose her. If she had known before she was taken away it wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't have to live with this constant feeling of loss. I had the chance and it was taken away from me. I wanted it back. I wanted a redo that I knew I wasn't getting. Who cares that the gods were back in control? Who cares that Kronos was no longer threatening the world. Who cares that I myself defeated him? I certainly didn't. The viceroy wasn't worth the sacrifice and I would do anything to exchange them. I was in my room and I saw a note on my desk addressed to me. I would have recognized that handwriting anywhere. I took the envelope in my hands and read the lone word on it:

_Percy. _

I opened the envelope with care. Caressed the parts where I was certain Annabeth had held it and gently took the note out it read:

Dear Percy,

If you're reading this then it means I didn't make and you did. I just wanted a guarantee that you would finally know the truth. If I was alive right now I would be telling you this in person but since I'm dead this is the only other way. Please don't think of me differently if this freaks you out but I just wanted to tell you that I love you Percy Jackson. Ever since I met you I loved you I just didn't realize it. Even now I wonder if I should be telling you now but I don't want to distract you tomorrow with thoughts of how I feel about you and hopefully you think the same about me. I really do love you seaweed brain and I just wanted you to know that. But since I'm dead please don't try to save me. I would rest better knowing you lived a long full happy life and met somebody 10 times better then me. I don't think I can keep writing without crying so ill close with one last I love you. I really truly deeply love you seaweed brain and I always will.

Now tears were rolling down my face and my hands were shaking. She loved me back. I thought to myself as I felt the remnants of my heart get shredded to pieces. She loved me back and I didn't say anything to her. I really am an idiot. She loved me this whole time and she made it pretty obvious too but

I was too much of a seaweed brain to notice. I really had screwed up and instead of making me feel better Annabeth's letter just crushed the remainder of spirit I had left in me. Now I truly had nothing else to live for. I now could not wait for death and thoughts of hastening it came to mind but Annabeth said she wanted me to live a long full happy life. I decided I would continue to live with my constant heart ache just because it was the last thing Annabeth wanted and I knew she would be waiting for me in the underworld once I got there. She would wait and so would I. But a lifetime seemed like an eternity. To endure all the

pain of never being able to hang out with Grover, never seeing Clarisse stuff some kids head in a toilet, never being able to go to the big hall for meals, and above all never being able to see Annabeth's beautiful face and never being able to take her in my arms. To never be able to hold her and call her my Annabeth. I would never get to tell her that I feel the same way too and that I loved her even more then she loves me. I would never be able to do any of that and I would have to deal with it for a lifetime. I put the note down and looked out my window.

The rest of my life looked bleak and meaningless and I couldn't wait for it to end.

**So there it is! I doubt I can add any more with sounding redundant so review and let me know what you think. Flames are not preferred.**


End file.
